As vehicles become smaller and more compact, there is an increasing demand to devise ways of increasing the storage capacity of such vehicles. For example, some vehicles have seats which may fold to provide additional storage room, however the seat still extends above the floor of the vehicle and takes up vertical cargo room. Other vehicles include stowable seats which are the fold-and-tumble type and can sometimes be removed from the vehicle. The seat back of such a seat may fold forward and then the entire seat assembly may be tipped upward and forward and rests against the backs of the front seats. This provides even more cargo space, but the seat still takes up some fore-aft cargo room.
A collapsible seat decreases the amount of space such seat occupies when the seat is folded and stowed. One example of a seat having a collapsible cushion is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 7,100,989.